gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Jack Pistol/Rant
YOU ALL MUST READ - AND YOU MUST READ ALL Okay, I would like everyone to read this because I have had it up to here with all the fighting. I have to go tomorrow, so I might as well get this over with. I hope I do not lose any friends or respect among fellow users in the process, but this seems inevitable as my friends are fighting my friends, users are fighting users and nobody can get along. And now I present my rant on various things in no specific order. John I have been talking to you a lot in PM lately and I think I have gained a better understanding of you. In some ways you are a lot like me. I used to have anger issues, but I have mostly grown out of the worst of it now. Anyway, I have realized that you actually are trying to help the wiki, but I have to say you are going to need to be more diplomatic about it and come off less hostile. You also need to try and bury the hatched with a lot of users. You also need to learn when to tone it down, and that although you have influence you cannot use it over other users. Parax. It is no secret that you and John have been fighting lately. Don't even try and tell me that both of you are not angry with each other right now, it will be a bloody lie. When I logged on this morning I nearly went mad and wrote this very blog, but then calmed down and decided not to, but I have since changed my mind. The way you handled the whole copyright image thing was in my view inappropriate and actually due to your fight with John. He just asked you to enforce a rule and somehow it become a big deal! Honestly, I was upset with you for making it a big deal, fighting with him, expecting the worst in him and not enforcing and moving on. I am upset with John for not being diplomatic, continuing the argument and not respecting your discretion. Seriously Hermit, you do just look down on John and ALWAYS expect the worst from him. If you expect the worst, that is what you are going to get. Get over it you two, it is very petty. Expecting the Worst I have been saying this for a while now, and although some have listened, it seems it is not completely clear. If you expect the worst in people, then you might just receive exactly that. John is an example of this, but it happens to other people too. Yesterday I made this point ( I won't say how though but if you were an admin on chat, you know ). If we always say "As soon as *** sees this, he is gonna do ***", what kind of faith and compassion are we showing for our community? How will they feel when they see you saying that? Do you really need to say it, I mean will it really do the community any good? NO! So just lay off. Also stop saying "Ugh look who just came on chat" or "We don't want you here", it really irritates me. Feeling unwanted is one of the worst feelings in the world and it makes me sick to see it. Spite I wish I could remember my whole rant about this that I made yesterday, but I am so upset right now that my true feelings can't be properly expressed. We honestly need to get over all the spite and hatred. I have been seeing a lot of what people do as pure spite to get back at another user. HONESTLY?! An example is "Oh, you kicked me from chat? How about I try get you demoted." That is just a load of nonsense. Don't think of how to get back at another user, think of how to better your relationship with them, or if that is just impossible, then just tolerate and ignore them! Users Please, the admins actually do care for this wiki, or else they might have been gone. We want what is best for this wiki, but that might not fit your specific needs. We are not hateful creatures, and if we were do you not think you would all be banned so that we could use the wiki as we please? When you want something done or changed stop to think about a few things first: Do we really need this changed? Is this going to benefit the community as a whole? Am I only doing this to benefit me and a few others? How will others react to this? Will this help or be a bad thing for the admins? Admins I think we need to start seeing things through all points of view where we can, and to do what is best for the community as a whole, not anyone specific. We are admins to manage and to represent the wiki as leaders. We should be leading the wiki and managing it. I am not saying there is anything wrong with what anyone is doing, but what I am striving for here is a community that understands each other, cares for each other and at least respects each other. Arguments There is a big difference between debating, arguing and general insulting. Most "discussions" end up in either arguing or pure insulting nowadays and nothing gets resolved. People just hate each other more and everyone gets more stressed and tense. When you are discussing something, don't try and win the debate by thinking of the best insult. Make the best argument, disprove their claims, not their honor! Lazy Version Don't even dare. You read it all! Conclusion I am really struggling to express my thoughts clearly, I think I could have more to say, but I really can't think of it now. If I do I will add it. I am really sick of being stuck between two friends fighting, two users fighting and admins and users fighting. I am sure we are actually all sick of the fighting. I think that if we all made an effort to get along, maybe we would. If we actually stopped being spiteful towards each other or tried to find the worst in each other when we should be looking for the good, our wiki would be a happier place. I wish everyone good luck and a happy time while I am gone. Category:Blog posts